First Party without Sam & Carly
by Xemtlenc
Summary: After "iGoodbye", This happens a few months after the departure of two girls, Spencer organized a birthday party for Freddie to his apartment to try to cheer him up. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**A/N: Small one shot for one of my favorite characters, I decided to do it for him (February 4). And as in the title, it will be without Sam and Carly, not that I dislike them but I also want to do evolve Freddie without them sometimes.**

 *** Casting of Linda, the older sister of Wendy: Renee Olstead.**

 **...**

 **First party without Sam & Carly**

 **Bushwell Plaza, Seattle  
** **Apartment 8-C**

Although he was the guest of honor for the party, Freddie is not really here right now.

After his two best friends left almost hastily, he knew few hours for Carly and Sam gave no sign of life (for him anyway), he felt a bit abandoned. He had known them for most of his life and it is as if someone had ripped his legs, as if his world had lost his balance.

Yet, he knows that they are going well as he speaks again with Carly on video chat.

It was a little awkward at first because of her kiss surprise, she told him she did not wantthat he forget her and that was just to thank him for having always been for her, as a friend. He reassured her that he felt the same thing, just friendship for her.

It's another story for the blonde spirited, he just knows that she left without telling anyone and that is that Carly told her she's fine and she just wanted changed air, discover the world . Freddie think there's something more, like Sam refuses to speak to him, but he said nothing to Carly, he does not want to worry her.

He is not depressed, he just does not know how to handle the situation.

 _I am maybe become too dependent of Sam and Carly_ , Freddie thinks in conclusion.

It is decided, he will shake and stop being so sad, it's not as if they are dead, they will come back anyway.

But for tonight, he is not in the mood to party, so Freddie discreetly left the living room that Spencer completed by all school's friends, to try to make him think about something else.

Yeah, he will be better tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **Apartment 8-D  
** **Freddie's Room**

After took a shower, Freddie returned to his room with only a towel on his waist, he opened the door to see a surprise that he did not expect to discover.

He sees Wendy & Linda, the two redheads sisters are lying on his bed, wearing only of shorty in lace and necklaces in lace. With even the colors reversed for the two girls: shorty black & necklace red for Wendy and shorty red & necklace black for Linda

Wendy had a little shy smile and Linda had a seductive look on him.

"Trying to rid you of us, Freddie" Linda said with a bewitching voice.  
"Uh, I uh" he is as shocking to see these two beautiful girls with nothing but their charming smile.  
"Come here for your gift, birthday's boy" Linda motioned with her finger to join them on the bed

He feels become hard, and Linda sees it licking her lips.

"Yum, you seem big enough" Linda says watching the big bump on his towel.

Linda down the bed for pulled Freddie with her and her younger sister in the bed

Wendy kisses him tenderly with her soft lips tasting her lipstick blueberry, Freddie closes his eyes and enjoys of her kiss as he feels her tongue explore her mouth.

She is a great kisser, it was not a shy kiss of Carly or a passionate kiss of Sam, the kiss of Wendy is pretty arrogant, and as soft as her lips.

"He is for us both, sis" Linda said a little impatient.

She lightly pushes Wendy, and then she grabs his cheeks to kiss Freddie. The kiss of Linda is wild, then calmer. Linda breaks the kiss to remove his towel.

"Woah, I wish I had it with my ex-husband" she says with a big smile.

Linda is the older sister of her family, she was ten years older than Wendy and she married quite young. She is a woman who knows what she wants in life and unfortunately, she discovered that her now ex-husband did not want the same thing that her, with his secretary in bed. It does not matter, Linda has just put a blow knee in his groin and she filed for divorce.

A very quick divorce as her mother is a lawyer admitted and of course, Linda destroyed his social life with her expertise and her network of gossip, Wendy has learned much from her big sister.

She agreed to come with her little sister for the birthday of a friend, even if Linda could see her cheeks become slightly red by mentioning her "friend." She thought to play matchmaker to help her sister a little more timid, and seeing the friend, she had this crazy idea to wait in his room when she saw Freddie discreetly leave the party.

She had planned to just monitor them, but she cast a glance through the bathroom, and what she saw, give her a desire to participate ... what? it's been almost two months that she's single again and she did not have sex with a guy since all this time.

Wendy wraps her arms around his neck to capture his lips with hers, she also wanted his attention. Linda puts her hands around his cock, her soft lips pretty quickly wraps around the head.

Wendy stops kissing Freddie, after realizing that her sister was receiving his attention again, Freddie feels very happy feeling Linda's mouth up and down his manhood.

"Stop always take all the fun, it's my turn now" Wendy pushes gently her sister.

She takes Freddie's cock in her mouth, making him moan and Linda chuckles.

"Do not be jealous little sister, we can share" Linda withdraws the Wendy's head of his cock.

She licks the right side of his cock and Wendy has a small smile.

"You're right big sister, sharing is important in the family" Wendy starts licking the left side of his dick.

For a moment, they continue to lick from top to bottom the virility of Freddie.

Linda directs one of her hands to the crotch of Wendy, she slips her hand into her shorty and she starts to play with her clit for some time, while continuing to suck the boy on her side. Wendy moaned as her sister slipped two fingers into her pussy, feeling her juices to spread on the hand of Linda and her shorty.

Feeling in the mood to play fully with these two girls, Freddie puts a hand on each of their head to stroke their hair, then he gently pulls the hair from Wendy to get her attention. Wendy stops sucking him, then she looks up to start a fierce session make out with him, her hands caressing his muscled chest and moaning in his mouth as she feels her sister give her first orgasm of the evening.

Linda now takes all his cock in her mouth at the same time that she caresses his balls after pulled her hand from shorty of her sister.

After a while, Linda withdraws her mouth of his memberl, she also removes her underwear and moves gently her sister on the side.

Then, Linda pushes the boy on his back and climbs astride him, sliding his cock very hard in the opening of her pussy, then she goes down on his pelvis to feel his cock in her warm and wet cave. She feels a mini-orgasm shortly after penetration, she is a little rusty since her ex-husband.

After recovering, Wendy removes her shorty and stands on her knees on the face of Freddie and she rubs her pussy on his mouth, while Freddie licking her pussy to make her moan with pleasure. He also puts his hands on her hips of Linda to mount and descender at astride on his pelvis to make her scream of pleasure too.

He can not see but the two sisters caress the chest of the other.

Freddie does not think at Sam and Carly while all this time.

* * *

 **The next morning,**

Freddie wakes up the next morning tired enough, he does not feel the body of the two redheads beside him.

He sees a note on his bedside table, Wendy wrote that they had come home for a family emergency, with their lipsticks on the word. Linda had written that she had a great night and she had also left his phone number if he wanted start again with her.

He smiled at that gentle attention, he removed the blanket and he sees that there are also marks of lipstick purple and red on his penis (purple for Wendy & red for Linda). He shakes his head and goes to take a shower.

He hears his phone that he received a texto.

It's Sam!

Blowing a good shot, it places the phone on the bedside table and goes to his bathroom.

The blonde ignored him for the months he can do her wait for one or two hours.

 **...**

 **A/N: Well, that is a little short but I wanted to finish as it, to you to imagine the rest of the night of trio.**

 **The SMS sent by Sam happens during "#ToddlerClimbing" of Sam & Cat, I have difficulties to detach me of Sam Puckett.**


End file.
